misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Machamp
Machamp, labeled, The Reformed Meat Head started out as Machop, later evolved to Machoke and later evolved into Machamp. He was a Guest Commentator on The Aftermath. He was a tourist and one of the minor antagonist in Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Shaymin. He was a crew member and was one of the minor antagonists in Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Miltank. He will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Superpower Pokemon *Type: Fighting fi *Height: 5'03" *Weight: 286.6 lbs *Ability: Guts *Nature: Hardy *Shape: *Foot Step: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 2 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery machamp pokedex 3D.png|Machamp in Pokedex 3D machamp go.png|Machamp in Pokemon Go machamp pokken.png|Machamp in the Pokken Tournament machamp kalos back.png|Machamp's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations machamp kalos.png|Machamp's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations machamp new party.png|Machamp's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations machamp old party.png|Machamp's party sprite from the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations machamp unova back.png|Machamp's back sprite from the Fifth Generation machamp unova front.png|Machamp's front sprite from the Fifth Generation machamp unova back.gif|Machamp's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation machamp unova front.gif|Machamp's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation machamp shuffle.png|Machamp in Pokemon Shuffle machamp ride sm.png|Machamp as a Ride Pokemon in Pokemon Sun and Moon machamp rumble.png|Machamp in Pokemon Rumble machamp conquest ow.png|Machamp's Over World sprite from Pokemon Conquest machamp conquest.png|Machamp in Pokemon Conquest machamp hgss ow.png|Machamp's Over World sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver machamp pokepark.png|Machamp in PokePark machamp pr.png|Machamp in Pokemon Ranger machamp md 2.png|Machamp in Mystery Dungeon 2 machamp md ow.png|Machamp in Mystery Dungeon machamp md.png|Machamp's Mystery Dungeon Tile machamp sinnoh back.png|Machamp's back sprite from the Fourth Generation machamp hgss.png|Machamp's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver machamp plt.png|Machamp's sprite from Pokemon Platinum machamp dp.png|Machamp's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl machamp trozei.gif|Machamp from Pokemon Trozei machamp hoen back.png|Machamp's back sprite from the Third Generation machamp frlg.png|Machamp's sprite from Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green machamp emerald.gif|Machamp's animated sprite from Pokemon Emerald machamp rs.png|Machamp's sprite from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire machamp pinball rs.png|Machamp in Pokemon Pinball Ruby and Sapphire machamp johto back.png|Machamp's back sprite in the Second Generation machamp crystal.gif|Machamp's animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal machamp silver.png|Machamp's sprite in Pokemon Silver machamp gold.png|Machamp's sprite in Pokemon Gold machamp pinball.png|Machamp in Pokemon Pinball machamp kanto back.png|Machamp's back sprite in the First Generation machamp yellow.png|Machamp's sprite in Pokemon Yellow machamp rb.png|Machamp's sprite in Pokemon Red and Blue machamp green.png|Machamp's sprite from Pokemon Green machamp premiere.jpg|Machamp's Premiere Pokemon Card machamp ancient origins.png|Machamp's card in the Ancient Origins Expansion machamp EX ancient origins.png|EX Machamp's card from the Ancient Origins Expansion machamp BREAK evolutions.png|Machamp's BREAK Card from the Evolutions Expansion machamp burning shadows.png|Machamp's first card in the Burning Shadows Expansion machamp burning shadows 2.png|Machamp's second card from the Burning Shadows Expansion machamp dp card.png|Machamp's card from the Diamond and Pearl Expansion machamp EX xy promo.png|EX Machamp's card from XY Promo Expansion machamp furious fists.png|Machamp's card from the Furious Fists Expansion machamp guardians rising.png|Machamp's card from the Guardians Rising Expansion machamp GX burning shadows.png|Machamp's GX card from the Burning Shadows Expansion machamp hidden legends.png|Machamp's card from the Hidden Legends Expansion machamp legends maker.png|Machamp's card from the Legends Maker Expansion machamp lvlX stormfront.png|Machamp's LvlX card from the Stormfront Expansion machamp maylene.png|Maylene's Machamp Card machamp plasma blast.png|Machamp's first card from the Plasma Blast Expansion machamp plasma blast 2.png|Machamp's second card from the Plasma Blast Expansion machamp power keepers.png|Machamp's card from the Power Keepers Expansion machamp stormfront.png|Machamp's second card in the Stormfront Expansion machamp triumphant.png|Machamp's first card in the Triumphant Expansion machamp triumphant 2.png|Machamp's second card in the Triumphant Expansion machamp xy promo.png|Machamp's second card from the XY Promo Expansion machamp anime model.png|Machamp's model for the Pokemon Anime machamp anime.png|Machamp in the Pokemon Anime machamp manga.png|Machamp in the Pokemon Manga machamp oa frlg.png|Machamp's Original Artwork for Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green machamp oa rb.png|Machamp's Original Artwork for Pokemon Red and Blue machamp oa green.png|Machamp's Original Artwork for Pokemon Green machamp dream.png|Machamp's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Miltank